Veritas
by MBKH
Summary: A KTTK and Pendragon Fanfic. Comes before the end of KTTK, and almost the end of the Pendragon series. Saint Dane has escaped to the House, Aurthur's in danger, etc. etc. etc.


Disclaimer: Pendragon and Keys to the Kingdom belong to DJ Machale and Garth Nix. This fanfic is neither authorized by nor associated with DJ Machale or Garth Nix. Second disclaimer: the disclaimer above doesn't belong to me either. I copied it from a book and plugged in the words. Whatever it means. 

**Epilogue**

It was a fine summer morning. Although it was not yet six-thirty, Mark was up and about. He tried going back to sleep, ignoring the cacophony of bird calls sounding from outside, but the sun was glaring at him through the crack between the drapes, so Mark decided to take a morning walk. Mark stretched. Just when he was in the middle of a yawn, the silver ring on his started to glow and a mass of jumbled music notes sounded. Mark was suddenly awake. The light and music stopped as suddenly as it started, and out fell a flat silver disk. The next journal. _Oh yeah, today will be good._ Mark speed-dialled Courtney on his cell phone, and half-ran all the way to her house.

**Journal #40**

**Ibara**

Hi Mark and Courtney, I'm in Veelox again. A new discovery has been made, or rather we witnessed something that we never knew before. As you know, I just left Second Earth for Ibara, following Saint Dane. Ever since out last, meeting, you could say, on Second Earth, he has escaped through the flume at the Bronx Station. I had chased him all the way to the station and followed him to Ibara, but he wasn't there. You know that time isn't relative between territories, so when I got there, he wasn't there anymore. I cursed. Suddenly my ring glowed and out came a hologram of a girl's head.

Aja Killian.

"Pendragon! Where were you? Come to Veelox quickly! There's something I need you to see. It's about Saint Dane-"

"What! Saint Dane is in Veelox?"

"No! He just flumed here and left. Oh, I can't explain it right now, you got to see this for yourself."

"And you caught him on tape again?"

"Just come okay, Pendragon?"

"Gotcha. I'm fluming to Veelox right now."

The hologram disappeared and I shouted into the flume ahead of me, "Veelox!"

Light shooting from the flume, a jumble of notes quickly rising in a crescendo, I was pulled into the flume.

Veelox…here I come!

Darkness. I looked up expectantly for Aja's usual floating head to pop up. It's always a bit unnerving to see a big head floating about like that, you know.

"Hi, Pendragon." I jumped. I looked behind me and there was Aja Killian, standing right there.

"Whoa! How come you have a full hologram yourself now?"

"No, you idiot. It's me in person. Anyways that's not important. Watch closely." Aja pressed a round green button on her wristband. Some light projected from it, not unlike my Traveler ring. First the light was fuzzy, then rearranged itself to form a picture of the flume.

The picture-flume was activating. Someone was coming in. Saint Dane. He looked straight at Aja and me. "Greetings, little Traveler girl. I trust that Veelox is doing well?" he smiled. "Hello, Pendragon." He turned his piercing blue eyes at me. "By this time, you are already too late. I'm well gone by now. Say hi to all my other Traveler friends for me. Bye! Oh, and by the way, don't follow me." Saint Dane turned back towards the flume and whispered something into it. He gave a jaunty wave, and jumped into the open flume. The flume closed again to become a tunnel in the wall once more. The whole projection blurred, and the light went back into Aja's wristband.

_Don't follow me?_ What's that supposed to mean? Naturally, I should follow him, since I'm supposed to chase him. But isn't that what he wants? If I don't, I'd be listening to his advice. In the end, I concluded Saint Dane probably just wants to confuse me, and I couldn't say he didn't.

"What was so significant about Saint Dane's visit?" I asked Aja.

"Be patient!" Aja snapped back at me. "Do you even know where he went?"

"No. Besides he wasn't loud enough for us to hear anyway."

Aja rolled her eyes. "Where do you think we are? On First Earth? We can magnify his voice."

Oh yeah. I momentarily forgot about the superior technology they had on Veelox. Stupid.

Aja turned on the recording again, and fastforwarded it to the end. "Oh, and by the way, don't follow me." A pause… "The Great House of the Architect!"

I felt shocked. I turned to look at Aja. She said, "Well now you know why I called you."

I don't know what this means, but there seems to be more than ten territories, as we all thought. When I first found out about the Travellers, it felt if someone was lifting a veil out of my eyes. I have the same familiar feeling now. How many layers of covers like this is there actually are?

"Well, I guess I will have to follow him." I stepped out of the flume. "Bye, Aja." I called into it, "The Great House of the Architect!"

The flume took me away.

Author's Note:

This is the first ever Keys to the Kingdom/Pendragon fanfic, at least I think it is. It will be mostly Keys to the kingdom though this first part is from Bobby Pendragon's point of view. Enjoy!


End file.
